


The Flu and the Truth

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Couch Cuddles, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, hints of cherik, sick Loki and Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have the flu and Tony gains a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu and the Truth

It's flu season. Loki and Thor are both home with a bad cough and runny noses. They sat on the couch, sharing a large quilt. They curled against each other watching the Lord of the Rings series. Loki's head tucked sleepily under his older brother's chin. They watched as Frodo was stabbed and Loki wiped his nose on Thor's shirt. Thor was too focused on the movie to notice. The phone rings and the boys jump in surprise. Thor untangled himself from Loki and trudged to the phone while Loki makes an effort to cocoon himself in the quilt.

"Hullo?" Thor yawned.

"Hello is a Mr. _Owed_ in there?"

"Odin?" This was the second time this guy had called...

"Yes, is he available?" Thor scowled and takes the phone to Loki, who's hidden happily under the quilt.

"It's for dad."

"He's at work."

"What should I tell them?" Loki sighed and wrenches free from the quilt grabbing the phone and ordering Thor to get him a drink.

"Hello!?"

"Oh! We're looking for a Mr. Odin."

"It's 12:40 on a Tuesday, where do you think he is?"  Loki snapped.

"Well I-"

"He's at work!"

"Is there an adult present?" The man in the phone sounded impatient.

"Did you not hear me? AT WORK! We don't want what you are selling!" Loki clicked the button and tossed the phone listening to Thor snicker. The blonde handed Loki a water and Loki snatched it and took a long gulp before pulling Thor forward and wiping his running nose on Thor's sleeve.

"Hey!"

* * *

Tony sat on the bus next to Amora, texting back and forth. Emma sat in the seat next to them, staring at one of her homework assignments. Amora giggled at a text and elbowed Tony.

"Perv." Tony snickered and nudged her back. He glanced over noticing Emma's sour mood.

"Is she alright?" Amora glanced at Emma than back at Tony. "You know her brother, Christian?"

"Mhm." Christian Frost. Sophomore. Tall, blonde and recently out of the closest homosexual. "Well some kids in class were making fun of gays and Emma overhead." Amora stated voice low. Tony blinked.

"She likes gay people?"

"Her brother's gay! And her friend Erik just came out." Erik Lehnsherr. Tall, brooding and recently come out as gay. There was hope still for Charles to possibly come out as well. " _You're_ not homophobic are you?" Amora asked, while Emma turned a cold stare onto Tony who shook his head wildly.

"Nope. Never!"

"Good" Emma replied coldly before turning to look out the window. The bus stopped at Emma's house and she exited chin up. Close behind her came handsome tall Christian. Several girls peeked at him, fluttering their eyelashes.  Amora shook her head in disgust.  

The bus went down a hill and turned onto Amora's road. She and her twin sister Lorelei got off and Amora shot Tony a final smile.

"Have a good night Tony."

"You too sweet cheeks." Tony's road was the last. It gave him a few minutes to rearrange his backpack and slip his phone in his pocket. He got off the bus and quickly made his way towards the front door. Jarvis was waiting for him, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome home Mr. Stark." He greeted taking Tony's backpack. "Hey Jarvis." Tony greeted. He walked into the kitchen which was currently being remodeled. He sat at the stool and watched as Jarvis made his after school snack.

"You had a good day, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked. "It was pretty good. How was yours?" Tony questioned. "It was excellent." Jarvis replied. Tony grinned as Jarvis handed him sliced apples and peanut butter. Tony was left to his own devices and ate in silence. His phone buzzed and Tony pulled it from his pocket. It was Amora.

**Do u like me?**

**What do u mean like?**

**Like like**

**Sure**

**I like u 2**

**K want to date?**

**K**

And that was the beginning of Tony's first relationship. That weekend when Loki was better they sat in Tony's tree fort which had been built the year previous.

"I have a girlfriend." Tony had proudly announced. Loki had smiled and congratulated Tony. It wasn't the reaction Tony had been hoping for. That night he realized he had been hoping to have Loki jealous of Amora and unhappy with it. He couldn't place why but it mattered for not because they broke up three days later with Amora stating she felt smothered.

* * *

_Valentines Day_

When Tony walked outside that brisk February morning he was not expecting to see Loki. Tony quickly hid the parcel behind his back while Loki stepped towards Tony and held out his hand. A stuffed white teddy bear with heart shaped paws was presented to him. Attached was a red rose lollipop. Tony took it and grinned.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" Tony crooned, earning a beam from Loki. Tony finally revealed the object behind his back. It was a Hershey Special dark chocolate bar and a vending machine necklace. The necklace was a cheap plastic necklace painted teal green. A cloth string and a symbol in the shape of a heart with the word Cutie painted in silver letters. Loki had instantly been smitten and quickly put it on. He hugged Tony.

"You're the best." He murmured. Tony hugged Loki back and closed his eyes. Tony slept over that night, the two boys curled together in the for they made. Thor slept on one side of Tony while Loki lay on the other.

"Tony?" Loki whispered, trying to not wake Thor.

"Hmmm?"

"Remember when we kissed?"

"Mhm."

"...I _liked_ kissing you" Loki's voice dropped and Tony turned to Loki with a goofy grin. "I liked kissing you too." He admitted and Loki smiled, curling up against Tony's warm body

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might like boys."  He confessed, Tony's eyes drooped barely understanding Loki.  

"I think I might too." Tony whispered.

It would be the last time they slept over.


End file.
